Eterna culpa
by hellovick
Summary: "Sabes, Gilbert, que tras el sol se ha ido la luna, y tras Alice se ha ido Oz. Te has quedado solo"


Tomas un cigarrillo y te asomas por la ventana. Laverru, la misma ciudad de antes. Sin embargo, sabes que nada es igual.

Sientes culpa.

Ya no son tres; ahora estas tu solo.

Le disparaste a la joven de cabellos negros y largos, pero te excusas con que no tenías opción. La mataste, a la que de alguna manera comenzaba a sacarte el aliento sin que lo supiera. No debía ser así, había llegado al único estatus de amistad contigo, y también, le pertenecía a tu amo.

Sin embargo, tu amo se ha perdido en el abismo. Su alma llego a un rompimiento y fue enviado como un eterno durmiente a ese lugar infinito y obscuro. No claro sin antes presenciar la muerte de su preciada Alice, no antes sin caer arrodillado junto a ella y derramar lágrimas.

Sabes, sabes en lo más profundo de tu arrepentido ser, que Oz iba a recriminarte el porqué de tus acciones…

El alma de esa chica muerta parece seguirte a veces, sin embargo claro, sabes que su verdadero paradero es el abismo. Sabes, claro que sabes. Ellos dos tienen más probabilidades de volver a encontrarse allí, mientras tú te pudres en tu remordimiento. Estas solo, y nadie, no Sharon, no Liam, ni siquiera el payaso, es suficiente compañía para tu persona. Todo marchaba bien, y un simple detalle acabo con ello. Tu rutina se fue por el vacio, tu vida llego a un punto blando, el sentido que soportaba todo ya no tenía forma de existir. Cada mañana, cada día, cada hora y minuto, cada segundo te preguntas porque. Te preguntas como comenzó el principio del fin…

Dos meses. Dos meses atrás, un día nublado, fresco. Una misión nueva, una cadena realmente peligrosa, astuta. Nuestro conocido grupo se preparaba para ir rumbo a destino, donde supuestamente el ataque de antes mencionada criatura tenía lugar. Sin embargo, el ambiente estaba realmente tenso. Una discusión, la joven Alice y el cansado Gil habían tenido una discusión. Eso era normal, lo que tal vez no lo era, era la fuerza de esta, el peso de las palabras que el hombre dijo, aun sin intención.

-_¿¡Porque siempre eres tan gruñón conmigo, cabeza de algas!? -¿Gruñón? ¡¿Quieres saber porque soy gruñón, coneja?!- Otra batalla. Y es que por un simple palabrerío, esto había terminado por desencadenar una furia a Gil, claro, nadie tenía la culpa aquí, aunque él la culpara a ella- ¡Soy así contigo, porque no puedo ser de otra forma! ¡Lo único que haces es causar desastre! ¡Todo lo que tocas se destruye, coneja! ¿O no lo ves? ¡Desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas lo único que has sabido hacer fue arruinarlo todo! ¡Todo estaría bien si nunca hubieras venido! ¡Nada habría pasado!- Grito, estaba enojado. -¡Te has traído los males contigo! ¡Si jamás hubieras pisado este lugar, estaríamos bien! ¡Nada de todo lo que ha pasado hubiera sucedido! ¡Eres la culpable de esto!- -¡Gil!- Escucho a su amo exclamar. Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta, de todo lo que había dicho. Pero era tarde, Alice ya tenía su mirada cubierta por su cabello. La había lastimado. Liam entro a la habitación justo en ese momento, anunciando la hora del desayuno. Y ella, fue la primera en dejar el cuarto._

Gil la miraba, estaba fastidiosamente callada. Aun así, sabiendo que todo eso había estado mal, de más, y que no quería desquitarse con ella, el orgullo daba a entender otra cosa. El rubio no sabía qué hacer, no podía animar a Alice, ni al hombre de cabellos negros. Era una situación molesta. Emprendieron viaje a destino, donde la criatura había sido reportada por última vez. En tanto, los comentarios hirientes y expresiones malhumoradas hacían suspirar al rubio, demasiado enojo sin sentido.

Luego de esos momentos incómodos y silencio asesino, el trió llego al lugar donde supuestamente debía estar la cadena. No había nada, era todo vacio y silencio.

-No lo entiendo. ¿No se supone que debe estar aquí?- Pregunto Gil. Miraba para todos lados extrañado.

-Eso ha dicho Break- Suspiro el rubio de ojos esmeralda. ¿Habían ido hasta allá para nada? Claro, esos pensamientos se disiparon al escuchar a la chica hablar.

-Está aquí- Dijo. Miraba a ambos lados y parecía estar lista para cualquier ataque sorpresivo. Se escucharon risas y movimientos pesados. Algo los observaba.

-Break dijo que debíamos tener cuidado-

-Pues el payaso tenía razón, creo saber qué clase de cadena es- Le contesto la joven al rubio en un tono alerta pero ciertamente calmado. –Oz, no dejes que te atrape. Controla el cuerpo de los demás.-

El solo asintió, no estaba tan alerta aun, puesto que la única que sentía esa rara presencia era Alice.

De pronto, una risa aguda y molesta junto con un viento poderoso tomó lugar en la escena.

-¡Oz!- Grito Gil alarmado ahora, puesto que un grupo de cadenas conocidas le fueron dirigidas a él en un peligroso ataque. Sin embargo, el hombre de negros cabellos logro empujarlo a tiempo. _Logro salvarlo por última vez._

-B-rabbit está aquí- Dijo la voz femenina que parecía venir de ninguna parte. Tenía un tono realmente molesto a los oídos y burlesco.

-Ya tiene a B-rabbit registrado- Dijo Gil a regaña dientes, esta situación podría no ser tan simple como parecía. Si la cadena, o la mujer; simplemente esa cosa tomaba por sorpresa a Oz y le atrapaba, logrando así controlar a B-rabbit y sus poderes, todo seria caos.

Gil se dio cuenta, esta cadena conocía al Conejo negro sangriento, pero no por Oz, seguramente por Alice en algún pasado encuentro en el abismo.

Luego de unos momentos dicha voz ruidosa comenzó a reír nuevamente. Con esta, un viento parecido al de antes soplo con más estruendo y las cadenas, iguales a las de B-rabbit atacaron por segunda vez. ¿De dónde venían?

Lograron evitar los ataques con éxito, cobrando solo algún que otro rasguño. Sin embargo, había nacido otro problema, y es que de un momento a otro se percataron de que la muchacha de ojos violeta y cabello largo ya no estaba con ellos.

-¡Gil! ¡¿Dónde está Alice?!- Cuestiono preocupado Oz, en voz alta. El ruido en el ambiente ya era mucho. Pero, lo más importante era encontrar a la tercera del trió a la cual habían perdido de vista.

No fue sino cuando el humo por los ataques se disipo, que todo cobro ese cruel sentido que llevaría a un final desdichado.

Estaban ambos jóvenes jadeantes, mirando a ambos lados. Otra cadena, que ahora golpeo rápidamente a Oz por la espalda, tirándolo al suelo. -¡Oz!- Lo miro Gil caer, y por el sonido del cuerpo del rubio contra el piso, debió haber sido un golpe bastante fuerte.

-Tch…- Oz se quejo, pero logro ponerse de pie. Estaba un tanto aturdido. Sin embargo, nada hasta ese entonces los había dejado tan sorprendidos como cuando fijaron sus ojos en quien les había dirigido el ataque.

-..A… ¿Alice?...- Allí, a distancia cerca de ellos estaba la chica jadeante y prisionera de cadenas, rodeándola y tomándola por doquier. ¿En qué momento le habían atrapado?

-He encontrado una nueva marioneta para jugar~- Rio la voz de esa mujer invisible a ojos de los chicos. Era irritante, cada vez más. Y ahora, con Alice como rehén, todo era más angustiante todavía.

Esto estaba mal, aun sin ser la cadena más poderosa del abismo, Alice aun poseía en si el poder de utilizar a B-rabbit. Claro, lo que era aun peor, es que cayendo presa de la cadena controladora, Alice seria usada al antojo de esta, haciendo posible cualquier tipo de desastre.

-¡C-cabeza de algas!- Exclamo por fin la joven apresada a ceño fruncido, manejando esas cadenas peligrosas sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Cómo ha… logrado atrapar a Alice?- Claro Oz, una pregunta obvia que no tenia del todo respuesta. El aun estaba ciertamente atónito.

-¡Dispara!- Grito ella al momento de atacar con más cadenas nuevamente. -¡Dispárame!-

Allí estaba, "_te escusas con que no tenias opción" _

Ella le pedía a Gil que la detuviera, era tarde para salvarla ya. No había otra forma. Era Gil quien debía hacerlo, no Oz, el no se atrevería a lastimarla, no se atrevería a sellar el destino de esa forma.

Gil haría todo por su amo, todo por salvarlo, aun con Alice pereciendo de por medio. Era triste, era cruel, el no quería. ¿Pero había acaso más opción? No, no podría terminar así. -¡Qué diablos dices, coneja!-

Y mientras, la voz de una mujer que nadie veía reía sin parar. Un momento amargo tomado como algo tan agradable, que desagradable situación.

-¡Dispárame!- Grito la joven apresada nuevamente. Y entonces, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Ella lanzo más cadenas hacia ellos.

-¡Coneja!-

-¡No logro controlarme!-

-¡Alice!- Gritaba mientras Oz, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Un paso en falso y Alice saldría victima de ello. Pero claro, ella ya era la victima allí.

-¡Dispárame!- Repetía Alice enfurecida. Ya las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos; sabía lo que estaba pidiendo.

Luego, la presencia de la voz femenina tomo forma finalmente, al lado de la joven de cabellos marrones. –Qué bonito; un títere muere por salvar a tan despreciables seres.- Reía aun, repugnante y molesta. Lo que era peor, es que había tocado a Alice, y el final sería inevitable, a pece de muchos.

Gil le disparo a la sombra de mujer al lado de Alice, pero sin lograr herida alguna. Simplemente consiguió más risas y que la sombra desapareciera. -¡Idiota, no sirve si le disparas a ella! ¡La cadena ya está en mi cuerpo! – Grito la morena. Jadeo, su conciencia comenzaba a tornarse pesada.

-¡Alice!- Exclamo el rubio. No podía usar ningún poder, no podía correr hacia ella. Cualquier cosa marcaria el suceso que no quería que pasara. Claro, no sabía que pasaría de todos modos.

-¡A qué diablos esperas! ¡Dispárame, Raven!-

-¡Gil! ¡No lo hagas!- Exclamo el rubio, mirando a su sirviente levantar su arma temblorosamente. Gil estaba confundido, no quería matarla. Pensar que tantas veces había pedido por el momento en que esa chica pudiera desaparecer de sus vidas, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, simplemente quería que fuera una cruel mentira. Su única mano seguía temblado, aun no posaba su dedo en el gatillo. Sabía que instantáneamente jalaría de el al posar su dedo allí.

-¡Gil!- Nuevamente grito Oz, corriendo hacia él para detenerlo. Antes de llegar a él, sin embargo, una cadena se cruzo por medio, impidiéndole llegar a su sirviente para parar con la locura que cometería. Miro en dirección a Alice. Ella atacaba sin control de su propio cuerpo.

Al diablo, no importaba nada ahora. El rubio comenzó a correr en dirección a ella. Le quería ayudar, le quería salvar. Estaba convencido de que el final no era ese día, en ese momento, de esa manera.

Mientras, ahora el también a ceño fruncido, Gil miro a la muchacha atrapada con incierta convicción. Esto era por Oz, su amo y mejor amigo. Le había prometido protegerlo sin importar que. Pero no, tampoco quería lastimar a Alice, la causante de una sonrisa en el rostro de todos en el momento más gris. La chica lanzo un último par de cadenas en dirección a Oz, quien se acercaba a ella en un intento fallido de ayudarla. Iba a atacarlo sin querer, iba a lastimar a su preciado Oz sin que ella lo deseara. -¡Cabeza de algas!- Grito ella nuevamente, esperando terminar con todo eso antes de que las cadenas lograran herir al rubio.

El hombre de cabello negro cerró sus ojos. _Esto no es real, abrirás tus ojos y despertaras de esta pesadilla irreal. _Pensó deseoso de un final victorioso que no existiría. Oz no debía salir lastimado, asique… Solo sintió el tiempo detenerse… al momento de jalar del gatillo.

De todos modos, comprobó la consistencia de la horrible realidad al abrir sus ojos, al escuchar el grito desesperado de Oz.

Sabía ahora que había pasado.

-¡Alice!- Grito su amo, corriendo a toda velocidad posible hacia la chica, quien yacía ahora en el suelo. Sangraba, dos disparos le fueron dados. Rojo carmín, rojo carmín a su alrededor.

Un aura negra emanaba del cuerpo de Alice, la cadena desaparecía junto a la luz renaciente del abismo. La voz de la mujer gritaba de forma amarga. Habían derrotado a la cadena. ¿A qué maldito precio?

El viento constante dejo de soplar.

-¡Alice!- Exclamo Oz de nuevo. Llamaba a la chica con infinita preocupación, tomándola con cuidado entre sus brazos. Gil solo miraba atónito la escena. La expresión aterrada de él, la expresión perdida de ella.

Oz tenía miedo, miedo de que ella se fuera. Miedo a que todo terminara, a que su ser más preciado e importante dejara de iluminar su vida así como así.

No podía estar perdiéndola de nuevo.

"_Sabias que Oz iba a recriminarte el porqué de tus acciones"_

Oz levanto su mirada, una mezcla indescifrable de expresiones se mostraba en sus ojos al ver al pelinegro, quien se acercaba a paso ciertamente temeroso. –Alice.- Se volvió a ella, hablando más calmado. La joven solo tenía una mirada pérdida, mirándolo con vacio, con lágrimas, con tristeza. –Alice, vamos… vamos a encontrar la manera de salvarte. Aguanta, por favor, solo aguanta.- No podía sonreír esa vez, era inútil. -¡Gil! ¡Ve por Break y los demás! ¡Rápido!- Le ordeno el rubio a su perdido sirviente, quien solo asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Alice y Oz solos.

-Oz- Logro llamar ella, llamando la atención del chico.

-Alice, resiste, Gil ya vendrá con- -Volveremos a vernos, Oz- Le interrumpió ella, con una de esas sonrisas amargas que ella mostraba al querer ser fuerte. –Que… ¿Qué dices, Alice?- Parpadeo y esbozo preocupación. –Esto no terminara, no aquí- Dijo él.

-El contrato…- Dijo ella, un pequeño hilo de sangre caía de su boca hacia su mentón. Coloco su mano en el pecho de él.

El rubio parpadeo. Entonces lo sintió. Una sensación rara en su pecho y el sello en el comenzó a brillar. -¿Uh?- Esta vez no era el avance del reloj, si no otra cosa peor. –Espera… no- Se alarmo él, sabía que pasaría a continuación. Le miro a esos profundos ojos violetas, esos entre cerrados ojos que ahora soltaban lágrimas y perdían su brillo. -¡Alice! ¡No puedes irte!- Exclamo él, sin percatarse del momento en que la marca del contrato desapareció de su pecho. -¡Aguanta, vamos a salvarte!- Decía el, sin lograrse convencer de que ella ya se iría.

Todo parecía irreal hasta el momento en que la mano de ella cayó del pecho de él, como un pesado saco de papas al costado de su cuerpo. –Alice… No puedes irte…- Dijo ahora en un susurro, sintiendo sus propias lagrimas formarse. Lloraría, lloraría por ella. Su luz no podía extinguirse. –Alice…- Siguió llamándole. No conseguía respuestas. No conseguía escuchar su voz, una respuesta de su mirar. Estaba inerte, quieta. –Alice…- Dijo de nuevo, mirando esos ojos sin vida. _Sin vida…_

El solo frunció el ceño mientras las amargas gotas caían de sus ojos. Esto no podía estar pasando. Abrazo a Alice con fuerza y cerro sus ojos. –Ali…ce…- Seguía llamando su nombre, esperando conseguir una respuesta. Pero ya sabía… sabía que no pasaría…

_Alice…_

Para cuando el grupo conformado por Gil, Break y Liam llego al lugar, ya parecía ser demasiado tarde. Ahí estaba Oz, llorando silenciosamente con una chica inerte entre brazos.

-Oz-kun…- Pronuncio Break, mostrando sorpresa en su único ojo rojo.

-Alice-san esta…- No logro terminar su oración Liam, quien estaba en igual estado.

No perdieron más tiempo y corrieron hacia el chico rubio, intentando convencerlo de que tal vez no era el final, y de que debían llevar a Alice a la mansión. No debía verse como el final aun.

-Se fue…- Dijo él, sorprendiendo a todos. Su tono perdido de tristeza los sorprendió. Oz era quien siempre sonreía ante cualquier situación, por más falsa que su sonrisa fuera. Que ahora no reaccionara con alguna excusa positiva daba a entender que todo estaba hecho. Si él no insistía, nadie podría hacerlo.

Alice se había ido.

Cuando nada parecía ser peor, y sin recordar que Alice aun permanecía como la cadena de Oz, aunque no lo fuera, la luz del abismo apareció. Cadenas empujaron a Oz lejos, tomando el cuerpo de la joven, arrastrándola a aquel obscuro lugar.

-¡No!- Grito él. No podía aceptarlo, menos que ella fuese largada como un trozo de nada a ese condenado espacio de dimensión. Gil y Liam lo tomaron, impidiendo que este corriera hacia la una vez viva Alice. -¡Suéltenme! ¡Liam! ¡Gil!- Seguía insistiendo sin lograr nada.

Y Alice fue tragada por el abismo. Su cuerpo desapareció, junto con el portal al abismo y la luz purpura.

Oz cayó de rodillas. Esta vez no contuvo los gritos. Enojo, tristeza, angustia, impotencia…

La muerte de Alice fue un peso que amargo a todos, y Oz dejo de ser el mismo.

Un mes luego del trágico día.

Ya se habían acostumbrado todos a la falta de felicidad del joven rubio. Estaba triste, lo sabían, no había logrado superar los sucesos de treinta días atrás.

Sus sonrisas eran más falsas que antes, sin siquiera serlo completamente. Eran un fantasma, sus labios no se curvaban completamente, por ningún motivo.

Su contacto con Gil había decaído, no le dirigía la misma amistad que antes. Era serio, y el sirviente sabía que Oz aun estaba en cierto estado de rencor contra él, aun sin querer demostrarlo. Lo sentía.

Una misión nueva llego, y sin temor a que le pasara nada, Oz fue con Break y Gil en esta.

Ya no le importaba realmente que le sucediera, no tenía motivos para seguir sonriendo.

Habrán sido obras del destino, pero la misión era la misma del mes anterior. Misma mujer, misma cadena, mismos antecedentes. Mismo enojo e irritación.

-Esperemos atrapar a la criatura esta vez- Dijo cuidadosamente Break. No quería causar ninguna emoción negativa en Oz, pero claro que el ya estaba corrompido por la tristeza.

-Voy a asegurarme… de dispararle esta vez…- Dijo Gil en tono bajo, intentando sonar seguro. Y así, un conocido viento comenzó a soplar.

La risa de esa mujer, ese veneno a los oídos apareció nuevamente, trayendo dolorosos recuerdos a la mente.

Oz apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, pasando de tener un rostro sin expresión a uno lleno de enojo. -Solo aparece de una vez- Susurro él, dirigiéndose a la cadena que no podía ver.

-Oh, oh, el niño está enojado. El niño está enojado~- Repetía la presencia burlesca, acabando con la paciencia del rubio de una sola vez. –Vamos a jugar un juego, y podrás ir con tu preciada niña~-

Ante este comentario por parte de la mujer invisible, los ojos de Oz se abrieron de par en par. -¿Ir con Alice?- Repitió ingenuo, con un tono vivo en su voz. Estaba siendo gustosamente engañado.

-Oz, es una trampa- Le dijo Gil, acercándose a él. Sin embargo, el no lo estaba escuchando, solo veía la imagen de su preciada Alice en su mente, y sentía grandes deseos de verle nuevamente, aunque fuera una simple ilusión.

-¿Qué clase de…juego?- Comenzó, un tanto inseguro de su propia pregunta.

-Oz-kun, no te dejes confiar tan libremente en esta presencia.-

-Si puedo ver a Alice, entonces estará bien- Le contesto Oz a Break, estaba seguro ahora, haría cualquier cosa por terminar viendo una vez más a su ser más querido.

-Simplemente debes decirme en donde estoy~ Y si lo haces, te dejare ver a esa chica- Dijo en un simple susurro al final, la mujer sabía lo que pasaría. –Solo debes prestar atención a mi voz- Dijo.

A continuación, comenzó a cantar una tétrica canción, con odio y pena en cada letra. Era ciertamente audible a oídos ajenos, pero se notaba que dentro de la despreciable personalidad de dicha forma de mujer, había tristeza y soledad. Oz se concentro, cerro sus ojos e intento enfocarse en la dirección de la voz. ¿A la derecha? ¿La izquierda? ¿Dónde?

Los segundos pasaban, la canción continuaba, el suspenso crecía.

El rubio levanto su mano lentamente, siendo observado por los otros dos acompañantes con detalle. Abrió lentamente los ojos, creía estar seguro de donde provenía la voz, la ubicación de la cadena y su contratista. –Estas… en frente mío- Dijo, totalmente confiado de que había acertado. El silencio que siguió dio una confirmación esperanzadora. A veces el silencio dice más que mil palabras, claro. Sin embargo…

La mujer rio, no parecía cansarse de hacerlo. –Óyeme niño… estuviste cerca- Dijo en claro tono victorioso. El, Gil y Break abrieron sus ojos de par en par, aunque el último mencionado se lo esperaba de cierta forma. Algo rápidamente apareció de la nada detrás de Oz. –Estoy aquí- Dijo, y antes de poder siquiera voltearse, un dolor agudo ataco al joven rubio. Dolía, dolía demasiado, algo había sido atravesado en el, traspasándolo de la espalda al pecho, dejando ver poco a poco una aureola de obscura sangre.

-¡Oz!- Grito el sirviente, sin poder reaccionar nuevamente. Los hechos eran los mismos, el final lo era también.

-G-Gil- Logro pronunciar el chico atacado, soltando un jadeo ahogado. Intento darse vuelta para ver al par que estaba en el lugar con él. Pero no podía, el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

Cuando quiso moverse, el arma que le atravesaba fue movida, yendo más lejos en el. Sangraba, pero su voz no le dejaba quejarse. No lograba liberar su voz de su garganta. El dolor lo consumía. –Alice…- Fue lo único que logro pronunciar al momento del arma ser removida de él. Cerró sus ojos, pensando que ya todo terminaría y podría reunirse con ella. El arma fue clavada en él una vez más, creando una segunda herida mortal.

_Dos disparos en ella, dos heridas en el._

-¡Oz!- Grito nuevamente. Pero un aura rodeo al joven y a la mujer, era imposible pasar a ayudar.

-¡Oz-kun!- Frunció Xerxes el ceño.

El rubio abrió sus ojos una vez más, ya el dolor le hacía agonizar, teniendo en cuenta que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. La voz le hablo al oído. –Has estado cerca, te daré el premio de consolación.- Sonrió retorcidamente antes de soltarlo, sacar el arma de él, dejando más sangre brotar, y dejando al joven caer al suelo adolorido boca arriba.

Ella desapareció, junto con sus risas, junto a la cadena. Junto al aura obscura y el viento poderoso.

-¡Oz!- -¡Oz-kun!- Exclamaron al unisonó, corriendo hacia él.

Ambos arrodillados a cada lado del rubio, quien tosía y mostraba una mueca adolorida. -¡Oz! ¡Vamos a sacarte de aquí!-

-Gil…-

-¡Vamos a salvarte, solo resiste!-

-Gil…- Seguía insistiendo él.

-Gil-kun…- Lo detuvo Break, el también entendía ya lo que sucedía.

El hombre de cabello negro miro a los ojos a su amo, con una expresión de preocupación. Oz solo miro al cielo, dedicando su mirada a algo que parecía que solo el lograba ver. Sonrió cálidamente, como no lo había hecho en un tiempo, levantando lentamente su mano. –La veo…- Dijo en un susurro.

-Oz…-

-La veo…- Amplio su sonrisa, mientras sangre escurría por su comisura derecha. –Alice… me está esperando…- Dijo, cerrando sus ojos.

Su mano lentamente cayó. Sus ojos se cerraron de completo, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo en su rostro mientras empalidecía.

-No… espera… ¡Oz!- Exclamo Gil, viendo al ahora inmóvil joven. _No hablaba, no mostraba expresión alguna, solo una sonrisa que desapareció junto con su vida._

El se fue, se fue tras ella. Sus almas volvieron a reunirse, mientras un destruido hombre arrepentido derramaba pequeñas gotas amargas de soledad.

Es ahora que sabes, que sabes lo culpable que eres.

Sabes, Gilbert, que tras el sol se ha ido la luna, y tras Alice se ha ido Oz. Te has quedado solo. Y ellos, ellos ya se han re encontrado.

Es el tercer mes ahora, tres meses de la muerte de ella, dos meses de la muerte de él. Una nueva misión llega hoy, _serán obras del destino, pero es la misma cadena y la misma mujer._

Apagas el cigarrillo al ver a Break pasar por la puerta y mirarte sin emitir palabra alguna. Sabes que es hora de partir. No te importa que pase ahora, no tienes más razón para sonreír. No querías matarla, pero te sigues excusando con que no tenías opción alguna. No querías dejarlo a él ir, pero sabias que él sería feliz de esa manera, y sigues causando excusas en tu mente para sacarte la culpa de encima. Es en vano, sabes que el remordimiento te perseguirá hasta el último de tus días. Break te sonríe a ojo cerrado mientras te colocas tu negro sombrero. Sabe, el sabe que tu sabes. Sabe que tú sabes sobre los sentimientos que te matan.

Has dejado a la coneja, a Alice irse sin decir perdón, has dejado a Oz irse sin decir perdón.

Tras dos meses y dos muertes…

Es el tercer mes, es el mismo día, y tu el tercero del trió…

¿Cómo te dejaras a ti mismo terminar?


End file.
